


Четвертый

by Red_Sally



Series: Спасшиеся [4]
Category: Black Panther (2018), Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Multi, PWP, Threesome - F/F/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-17
Updated: 2016-10-17
Packaged: 2018-08-23 01:43:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8308876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Red_Sally/pseuds/Red_Sally
Summary: Написано для летней Фб-2016.





	

Баст и Сехмет.  
Сэм звал бы их так вслух – но обеим слишком нравится, как он зовет их по именам, причудливо искажая непривычные слуху сочетания звуков.  
Накия, навострив уши, щурится на голос. Тяжелые серьги поблескивают при движении, окутывая бритые виски, тонкую шею и узкие плечи призрачными бликами. А больше на ней ничего нет. Сэм протягивает руку – коснуться гладкой кожи, оказаться как можно ближе еще раз, отсрочить неизбежное утро. Но первой рядом оказывается Окойе – по-кошачьи маленькая голова и раскосые глаза, крупные длинные ладони и короткие крепкие ноги, – и у Сэма все сводит внутри от ощущения, что он никогда в жизни не видел ничего и никого прекраснее.  
Окойе перекидывает через него ногу, встает на колени мягко и плавно. Берет за запястья. Даже вздумай он воспротивиться, ничего бы не вышло. Телохранительницы Черной Пантеры не уступают в силе своему королю. Кажется, Окойе могла бы сломать Сэму шею просто забавы ради. Она этого не делает. Она накрывает его руками свои груди – твердые острые соски упираются в центр ладоней, – а за ее спиной обманчиво умиротворяюще мурлычет Накия, позвякивая серьгами.  
Сэм не питает иллюзий: это они выбрали его, они ведут и направляют, он принадлежит им сейчас – весь, до самого нутра. Он чувствует, как ускоряется пульс под его руками, слышит, как тяжелеет дыхание Окойе, и наконец тянет ее к себе и на себя, заставляя опуститься ниже. Ниже, пока, обняв ее разведенные бедра, не вжимается ртом между ними.  
Окойе шипит. Это значит, что вот-вот острые когти пройдутся по загривку, подгоняя, дразня и будоража; это значит, что Накия подобралась вплотную – Сэм вздрагивает от теплых прикосновений губ к лодыжке, к колену, к замеченному ею в первую же ночь тонкому шраму ровно между пупком и основанием члена. Шрамы – любимая игрушка двух королевских кошек, нашедших себе новое развлечение. Зализывать старые им нравится так же, как оставлять новые. Собственные метки поверх истершихся и побледневших.  
Пальцы Накии мягче и прохладнее, чем у Окойе. Даже закрыв глаза, Сэм видит, как она обрисовывает его голову и напряженные ягодицы Окойе, ведет вниз по бедрам и вверх по бокам, жмется грудью к ее спине и обнимает обоих.  
Когда Окойе рычит, подаваясь под губы и язык Сэма частыми, мелкими, как дрожь, толчками, Накия с силой кусает ее в плечо. И тут же получает ответ – для того только, чтобы, выдохнув несколько слов на языке, которого Сэм, кажется, никогда не выучит, лечь рядом с ним, позволяя ему зализать темный след зубов.  
Потом она ложится сверху; разводит ноги, легко, так легко принимая его в себя. Окойе хмыкает и тянет его под колени, понуждая согнуться, открыться. Сэм смотрит, как блестят их глаза; как блестят длинные пальцы, прежде чем Окойе опускает руку и касается кожи под яичками, заставив Сэма вскинуться и толкнуться вверх, а Накию – вскрикнуть. Он замирает, застывает на секунду. Приподнявшись, Накия целует его. И он раскрывается полностью.  
Он скользит между ними – глубже в податливое тело, дальше навстречу проникновению, быстрый ласковый шепот Накии отвлекает, а Окойе держит крепко. Движение гипнотизирует само по себе: через минуту Сэм готов поверить, что всю жизнь только и делал, что двигался, зажатый между ними.  
Кажется, он кричит. Кажется, кричит Накия над ним. Там, где они все еще соединены, где ярче всего ощутимо тугое биение, прижимается рука Окойе, не давая распасться, разъединиться. Потом пропадает.  
Раскинувшись на влажных простынях, Сэм тихо зовет их по именам, пока они, наигравшись, лежат рядом и лениво целуются перед уходом.  
Они ему не отвечают. Им просто нравится, как он зовет.


End file.
